gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Tina Relationship
The Rachel-Tina Relationship, also known as Tinchel, Berry-Chang, and Cohen-Berry to fans, is the friendship between William McKinley High School alumna Rachel Berry and senior Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina and Rachel have a couple interactions during their stay at the Glee Club, most of which are conflicts that happen between the members of the New Directions. Overview Season One Pilot Rachel accidentally touches Tina's breasts during You're The One That I Want. The two perform Don't Stop Believin' ''together with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Finn. Showmance Tina sings back up along with Mercedes for Rachel when she sings ''Take a Bow. Acafellas They are the ones that warn Mercedes that Kurt is gay and that she should stop making things up in her head. She doesn't listen and when Mercedes invites Kurt out they share a sad look, they are also the ones to speak to Dakota Stanley about being their choreographer. Preggers When Will gives Tina a solo from West Side Story, Rachel gets angry and auditions for the school play. Later, when Tina rehearses Tonight, she admits to Mr. Schuester that she was sharp and that he needs to give the solo to Rachel otherwise they are gonna lose her, Tina calls it "taking one for the team." But in the end, Mr. Schue still gives the song to Tina, making Rachel to quit the glee club. Sectionals They briefly hold hands during the You Can't Always Get What You Want performance at Sectionals. Season Two Audition Rachel tries to sabotage Sunshine Corazon's audition for joining New Directions by leading her to a crack house. By the time Tina and Mike heard this they immediately report it to Will and they have talked with Rachel about this. Rachel said that she is doing these things just to make sure that Tina and Mike's contribution (dancing skills) to the club will not be set aside if other people will join New Directions. Comeback Rachel overhears Quinn, Santana, and Tina talking about Brittany and her genius for fashion (Rachel paid Brittany to wear exactly the same outfit as her). When Rachel asks who they were talking about they say "Brittany," when Rachel obviously started dressing that way long before her. Rachel later says that she paid Brittany to wear her clothes. Tina responds with, "You're such a terrible liar Rachel," leaving Rachel visibly upset and angry. Blame It on the Alcohol After the New Directions performance of Blame It on the Alcohol, Rachel drunkenly starts to feel Mike's abs after she finished talking to Will about the safties of drinking. Tina looks at this and angrily pulls Mike away from her. Season Three The First Time Rachel has a talk with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina asking them whether or not they think she should lose her virginity to Finn. Each of the girls say that it's a bad idea, except for Tina, who claims that losing her virginity was amazing, encouraging Rachel to do it. Heart When Rachel tells the Glee Club about her and Finn's wedding, Tina and Mike are the some of the few who show support. On My Way While the judges are reading the Regionals results, they are seeing holding hands. Props This episode is the turning point of their relationship. Will reminds them that, after failing to make even the Top 10 at last years Nationals, they have one last week to come together and shake things up. Anyone who's not willing to give their all should walk away now, he says. Tina surprises everyone by storming out after she castigates Will and Sue for always favoring Rachel, Finn and some of the other students. Mike chases down Tina, trying to convince her that the seniors deserve their chance to shine and that, as a junior, she'll have the spotlight next year. Rachel makes things worse by offering Tina $50 to drop her protests to ensure Rachel's future. Tina fires back, sick of being a silent team player and reminding Rachel that she was an original glee club member when Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at them. Rachel tells Tina that she doesn't understand how difficult it is to be her. She makes a convincing case about her hard work, but Tina says that all she wants is one moment to feel what it's like to be Rachel and get one of her standing ovations. While angrily shopping for costume material in the mall and text-fighting with Mike, Tina complains to Kurt and Blaine before slipping and falling headfirst into a fountain, where she bumps her head. When the boys pull her out of the water, she revives and is taken aback when Blaine appears to have morphed into Puck and Kurt has turned into Finn - but still wearing the same clothes and acting like Blaine and Kurt. She's further confused when they refer to her nationals solo until she looks down and sees the way she's dressed. Somehow, Tina has turned into Rachel Berry! Tina-as-Rachel goes out of her way to thank Rachel-as-Tina for her continued support, saying all the things she wishes Rachel would say to her. She's surprised and pleased when Rachel-as-Tina graciously accepts the compliments and even gives her advice on how to salvage her NYADA audition flop. Tina suddenly comes back to reality, pulled out of the fountain by the actual Kurt and Blaine, and she seems unusually at peace. Tina approaches Rachel as she tries to hone her notes, realizing that Rachel never stops in her pursuit of perfection. Rachel reveals that she's yet to hear back from Carmen Tibideaux. Tina gives her the advice from her body-switching fantasy: Rachel should go see the instructor in person. Tina's researched where they can find Tibideaux and offers to drive Rachel to try to catch her. Rachel apologizes for making Tina feel less important to the group, but Tina has embraced the notion that everyone has a part to play. As Carmen Tibideaux concludes advising another student, Rachel approaches her and tries to appeal for a second chance. Tibideaux is irritated with her for repeatedly taking her time away from other students - she wants to know why Rachel would think she's so much more special than anyone else. Tina steps in, telling Tibideaux she knows exactly how she feels: she found Rachel to be an irritant as well, but she's accepted that Rachel is exceptional - not just for her voice but also for her drive and her focus. Rachel urges Tibideaux to come see her nationals performance in Chicago. Carmen Tibideaux contemplates whether she should come and give Rachel a second chance. Before they go to Chicago, Rachel and Tina share a duet by singing Flashdance... What A Feeling. They sing it together from the auditorium until they ride the bus that will bring New Directions to Chicago. Members of New Directions are seen happily singing with them. Goodbye Rachel, a senior, and Tina, an underclassmen, both have to say goodbye. The seniors say goodbye to the underclassmen and the underclassmen send a good farewell to the seniors as graduation is near. New Directions perform their final choir room songs together in which Tina and Rachel participates. Rachel with the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, while Tina and the underclassmen send the seniors off with In My Life. Tina and the juniors are also present during the graduation ceremony where Rachel and the seniors graduate. At the end of the episode, Rachel is sent of to New York and Tina, with the rest of New Directions is present as they say goodbye. Season Four The New Rachel Although the two don't interact in this episode, Tina is in the competitive race to be the new star power and new leader and the new Rachel of New Directions. Rachel is seen observing the competition through Michael Ben Israel's website, appreciating the fact that she's not forgotten there. She constantly reminds Wade, Blaine and Brittany and specifically Artie (the judge of who is the new Rachel) that Rachel wanted her to be the new Rachel and passed it on to her, but despite that fact, Blaine wins after they perform Call Me Maybe. ''Tina, coming in third, is very disappointed. Glease Tina sends a text message to Kurt updating him and Rachel about the school production of Glease. Rachel and Kurt then mention to Cassandra July that they had friends in the musical, referring to Tina and possibly the ones in New Directions that they know. Swan Song During the first Glee club meeting right after Sectionals, Tina blames Marley for losing them and refuses to believe that Marley is be the 'New Rachel'. She says she knows that because she is friends with Rachel, she knows what she can do, and states that Marley is nothing like her. Sweet Dreams Rachel imagines during her ''Funny Girl audition, imaging the other five original Glee Club Members (including Tina), appearing before her and assisting her with [[Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)|''Don't Stop Believin']]. After her audition she is asked by the producer what happened on the stage. She told him she imagined her old friends and she couldn't be here without their help, referring to her five friends and New Directions. Season Five The Quarterback At the end of the episode, when Rachel arrives at McKinley and makes a beautiful speech about Finn, Tina is seen with a very sad face. Immediately after that, she starts crying inconsolably when Rachel starts singing ''Make You Feel My Love. Trio Tina mentions that she and Rachel haven't spoken on the phone for months when she is wondering what's gonna happen after the Seniors graduate. Songs Duet FlashdanceTinchel2.jpg|Flashdance... What a Feeling (Props)|link=Flashdance... What a Feeling Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''You're the One That I Want'' from Grease. (Pilot) *''Take a Bow'' by Rihanna. (Showmance) *''Tonight'' from West Side Story. (Preggers) *''Because You Loved Me'' by Celine Dion. (Props) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) *''Roots Before Branches'' by Room For Two. (Goodbye) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen. (The New Rachel) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (Sweet Dreams) Trivia *Rachel told Tina that she would be the lead female vocalist when she (Rachel) graduated. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Blaine was chosen as the lead vocalist during "The New Rachel." *Both of them have sung a full solo in a competition (Rachel sang Don't Rain on My Parade, Get It Right, Here's to Us, and It's All Coming Back to Me Now. Tina sang Gangnam Style). *Their portrayers, Lea Michele and Jenna Ushkowitz have known each other since they were 8 years old. They've worked on Broadway in the past, such as in Spring Awakening. *Both had a crush on Blaine. *Kurt has covered up his sexuality by pretending to be interested/in a relationship with both of them. *Both were named Prom Queen at one of the proms they attended. **Rachel in Prom-asaurus and Tina in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. *Along with Brittany, they are the only original members of New Directions to have an episode named after them (The New Rachel for Rachel and Tina in the Sky with Diamonds for Tina). *Rachel has re-sung two songs (both being duets), which Tina had sung earlier on Glee. The first one is Tonight and the second is I Kissed a Girl. Gallery Tinchel.gif images (3).jpg tinaangry.jpg tinchel5.jpg Tartiedisco.gif tinchel6.jpg tinchel7.jpg bodyswapped tinchel.jpg|Body Swapped Tinchel images (10)x.jpg TinaRachel.jpg indir.jpg indir (1).jpg Tinchel2.gif|TinchelFlashdance Tinchel bus.jpg Tinchel 1.gif RATINAGIF.gif 1tinchel.gif 2tinchel.gif 3tinchel.gif 4tinchel.gif 6tinchel.gif 7tinchel.gif 8tinchel.gif 9tinchel.gif tumblr inline mhse6dakmM1rv8wft.gif tumblr inline miuqd8rxUU1rdq183.gif tumblr inline miuqp8ZocP1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuqy24fAT1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miurjo9x531rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miurneLt2j1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuru5U3kv1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline mius5uOoyt1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusco02291rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusfiqLVu1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miushhtUKO1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miusi2LWQU1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miut7nQ3fC1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miut9eViTa1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutdaFfEp1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutpnnueM1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutve2KRM1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutx4swkC1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miutygAl9G1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuu3seOBp1rbswrn.gif tumblr inline miuu132Gu21rbswrn.gif tumblr m3tfwsYJ1x1qagxt1o1 250.gif tumblr m44zbhtadh1r0bn7bo2 250.gif Rachel SpecialEducation.png img-thingrachelandtina.jpg img-thingtinaandrachel.jpg TinaRachelsinging.jpg tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mylugm7wgw1ra5gbxo4_250.gif jenna and lea.png Tumblr n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo7 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships